Resisting the Snake Lord
by Hunter Raye
Summary: After Kairi Mazoki is cheated on by her fiancee, Kakashi Hatake, she escapes into the deep forests of Konoha to vent her feelings of anger and betrayal. She, however, runs into an unexpected visitor who changes her life forever.  Orochimaro/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I know this chapter is short and very crappy, but please forgive me! This isn't my first time writing a story, but this is my first time publishing my writing on this website! If you comment, comment kindly! Thank you! This chapter is very very VERY short, but the chapters will get longer and more intense. I'm just very bad with the beginnings...haha! :D Read, rate, and enjoy!

Chapter 1: Capture

A light wind blew my long hair, letting it billow out in different directions. My ice blue eyes shown in the dark night sky; trapped tears clouded my vision. I forced myself to keep walking, deeper and deeper into the deep forests of Konoha, hoping to escape my troubles. Memories from earlier have been making me crumble, but I didn't break. Not now. I couldn't afford to. I kept walking into the vast forests, only using the stars as my guide. I walked and walked until I couldn't anymore, my tears finally completely blocking my vision. I was sure I was far away from Konoha, so I finally broke. I let out the loud, haunting, hurt-filled scream I'd been holding for hours.

"_I love you." I said happily to my fiancé, Kakashi Hatake. "I love you too, forever and always." He replied, giving me a soft kiss before walking in the opposite direction. I had many errands to complete, but afterwards we'd be meeting for a date. I, in anticipation for my date, completed all of my errands early, so I decided to go to the house to get ready. I walked into the house and was greeted with silence. _**That's odd. Kakashi's usually here, but it's too quiet. **_I thought, walking through, the eerie silence beginning to terrify me. I put my hand over my weapons pouch just to be safe. I made my way to our bedroom to get changed, opening the door. To my horror, I saw Kakashi with another woman! My eyes widened in horror. "Please, baby, listen to me! Let me explain!" He pleaded. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" I screamed at him, not letting him talk. _

"_Please, Kairi! Come back! Please!" He pleaded, hastily wrapping a towel around his waist as he ran out of the house after me. I heard the door slam and felt him running close behind me. I stopped, spinning around right in his face. "What." I choked out, resisting the urge to scream and cry right there. "Please, honey, I love you. I love" "How can you say you love me when you were just cheating on me with some, some hoe? I thought you were better than that Kakashi! I loved you! I trusted you! I guess everything that I've sacrificed for you just wasn't enough for you! Goodbye!" I hissed, my voice cracking with anger and betrayal. _

_I knew he was chasing me, but I still ran. I ran and ran and ran until I knew I was outside Konoha. Tears slid down my cheeks, but I ran until my legs burned and then some. I finally stopped, knowing I was safe, and let out my hurt, angry scream. _

"**WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME?" **I screamed, then letting out a blank shriek. I crashed to the ground, tucking my knees into my arms. "Why? Why? I thought he loved me! I thought he…" I cried, my tears now flooding down my face. I rocked myself back and forth on the ground, refusing to believe it was true. But it was. My fiancée, Kakashi Hatake, had cheated on me after six years of dating. Why he did that I have no idea. I still couldn't rationalize it in my head. Silence surrounded me like a blanket, sheltering me against the night cold. Soon I began to sob, those sobs racking my whole body. I laid down on the ground, continuing to sob and cry and scream. My body was shaking violently; my heart was pounding madly; my mind was racing. All I could think of was him; how he loved me, all of the great times we had, his beautiful face, how much I loved and trusted him, then his betrayal went through me like a knife. My tears were the blood of the stab wound in my heart, pushing out heavily.

Finally I had stopped crying, but only because I couldn't cry anymore. Sobs still wracked my body, even though no tears came. I couldn't breathe, I was choking in my own sadness. I forced myself to breathe easily, in and out, in and out. Breathe surged through me, giving me a little bit of relief from my physical pain. After I'd stopped crying, I noticed I wasn't alone. The air was thick with someone else's chakra. I got ahold of myself, standing up. "Hello? Who's there?" My voice cracked from probably an hour of crying and sobbing and screaming. "Hello?" Only a bitterly cold wind greeted me, suddenly blowing with the ferocity of a tornado. I whimpered, being knocked to the ground in my weak state. "Oh no.." I knew that wind wasn't natural; someone else had caused it. Now that person could see my evident weakness and could take advantage of it. "I knew I shouldn't have come out here!" I muttered. "You thought right, Kairi-san."

I gasped, knowing that voice. My eyes widened, seeing one of my worst fears come to life. Orochimaru. I'd versed him before, long ago during the Chunin Exams. I'd been eight years old at the time. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done, versing him. One silver-haired kid, Kabuto Yakushi, was on my team. It never seemed like he gave me much respect, I thought because I was so much younger. I know realize why. I was paired with Kabuto and the infamous Itachi Uchiha, both obviously disliking the fact that I was so young. Kabuto had kept a strangely close eye on me, and I now know why. It seems that ever since that day, for the past ten years, I've been feeling Orochimaru's chakra around me everywhere I went. I've never told anyone, not thinking it was that big of a deal. Now that I'm alone, even though I'm almost sannin level I know I'm no match for the Snake Lord.

"It's so nice to see you again, Kairi, after all of these years. I'm sorry it's under such horrible pretenses though." His voice echoed through my head. He took a few steps towards me, as I was too frozen in fear to move. "Awh, Kairi, what's the matter? Are you still afraid of me? I thought we got over this years ago." He smirked. "St-stay away from me!" I shrieked, backing up until I hit a tree. I shook in fear as he got closer and closer to me until he was mere inches from my face. "You still are afraid of me. Hm. I guess it's much more fun this way." He loomed over me as I looked up to his serpentine golden eyes, seeming to hypnotize me. I soon couldn't look away, knowing I'd been trapped. My heart raced in fear; this man was so unpredictable, I never knew what he'd do. I almost screamed when his long, cold fingers touched my neck, pulling me a little closer to him. "You know, I've been watching you for a while. You have the most amazing amount of skill for someone so young. Hell, you've almost reached my superb level in only a few short years. So, in that case, I've come to recruit you as a Sound ninja. What do you say?" He smirked. Before I could answer, he added "Wait, you don't get a choice in this." He smiled a wickedly fiendish smile, finding my pressure point. My eyes widened as my world tumbled into darkness. I was probably delirious at this point, but I could've sworn I heard him whisper.

"_So beautiful.."_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm SO sorry! This chapter has taken so much planning and I've been extremely busy lately. So, here it is! Read, comment, and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Discoveries

I slowly opened my eyes, everything coming back as a blur. I could barely remember what had happened. All I knew was that my now ex-fiance, Kakashi Hatake, had cheated on me, and I went into the forest to vent. I rose my head up, attempting to piece last night together, when I suddenly was pulled back by my wrists. I panicked, seeing my wrists and ankles were bound. I started to struggle against the binds, completely freaking out. I was thinking of how I could possibly end up in this state, when I froze. "Orochimaru.." I muttered in fear, my eyes opening wide.

"Yes?" A voice slithered sarcastically. Orochimaru came into view, his serpentine eyes peering into my aqua orbs. "Are you feeling better? You were really traumatized last night." He smirked, taking my pain and turning it into his own sick joke. "No, I'm not feeling any better you sick bastard." I spat, whipping my head up only to shoot back down in pain. "What's the matter? You still can't get over how Kakashi would rather have some two-dollar whore than you?" He slithered in my ear, then rose back up to keep eye contact. "Stop, please." I whispered. "Is it because you love Kakashi too much? Does it hurt too much that he ripped your heart out and stomped on it?" "Please, stop!" "Does it hurt that he has such a blatant disrespect for you to fuck another woman in your own home? How much does that-" "SHUT UP!" I roared, taking a deep gasping breath. Orochimaru, being the douche that he is, just smirked above me.

"Did I make you upset?" He smirked. "What do you want from me? Just tell me, what could you possibly want?" I asked. "As I brought up last night, if you remember, you are one of the most skilled ninjas I've ever seen, besides myself. You also have superior intelligence over almost all other ninjas I've ever met. My proposition to you, was to come join the Sound Village. I mean, since Kakashi cheated on you, you don't have much reason to go back to Konoha do you?" He asked. "Are you out of your mind? I would NEVER join you! Give me one good reason why I should." I spat in his face. His eyes turned a shade darker, and his entire physique radiated anger. I stared up at him, my eyes wide in fear. He became sick of turning his head to talk to me, so he simply got on top of me. "If you don't want to join me, I can simply just irradicate you. You may be valuable, but you are certainly not irreplaceable. So you see, my dear, your life is in the hands of your decision. So, what is your choice? Stay with me and live, or die. It's all your choice." He smirked, knowing he'd gotten me in a tough choice.

I stared up at him, the obvious distress I was feeling apparent in my facial expression. I couldn't look him in the eyes, trying to look elsewhere. But my gaze always came back to his golden eyes, as if they were catching me in a trance. "While this decision seems to be troubling you,-" he started, breaking my trance. "I can't possibly wait all night. So, I'm going to, possibly, make this decision a little bit easier for you, so that you might know what you'll be missing if you choose to die." He smirked, lowering his face towards mine, until our noses touched. My breathing grew shallow; my heart began beating like a drum. "He's not going to kiss me, is he?" My eyes grew wide as his lips pressed against mine. He kissed me hard, almost as if he was needy. His hands grabbed my sides tightly, pressing hard up against me. He tried to get into my mouth, but I pursed my lips tightly together. He smirked, biting my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. I gasped in pain, and he took the obvious advantage and slid his tongue into my mouth. He explored me, getting to every crevice of my mouth as if he was tasting me. Finally, after a few minutes, we both needed air so he stopped. My face was flushed and my lips were cherry red from his onslaught, but he still had his typical smirk plastered on his face. My breathe came in quick gasps, still trying to comprehend what just happened. "Orochimaru, the Sannin snake lord, just kissed me?" I thought in shock.

"Well, I hope that helped your decision." He said. "But from your speechlessness, I guess I'm still going to have to keep digging for your answer." Before I could ask, he dipped his head down to my neck. He began lightly nibbling my neck, trying to find my weak spot. "What, what are you doing?" I squeaked, beginning to pant as he found my weak spot. "Check point." He smirked, sinking his fangs into my sweet spot. Pain surged through me, forcing me to scream. My hands curled into fists and the pain continued to pulse through me. "Please stop!" I sobbed, tears rolling down my face. I felt venom coursing through me, and I began to breath in gasps. "What are you doing to me?" I cried. He didn't answer, continuing to bite and suck on my neck. Suddenly, the pain stopped. I gasped as a new feeling of pleasure coursed through me. My breathing got labored as I fought for breath. The pleasure was too much for me. I couldn't take it anymore, I started moaning as I failed to keep control. I felt him smirk against my neck as I felt a familiar orgasmic feeling going through me. "Ah, please, please, I can't take it anymore, oh God, please!" I moaned, obviously egging him on. Then, he got his mark, as an orgasm wracked my body. I let out a long moan/scream as my orgasm settled down. I breathed in short, rapid breaths as he popped his fangs out of my neck. He looked into my eyes deeply. "If you stay, that could happen a lot. And I can gurantee that it will happen a lot, if you choose to stay with me." He smirked. Lost in the orgasmic feelings, I uttered the words that would change my life. "Yes, I'll stay."


End file.
